gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alejandro Corner
Gay Alejandro Corner? Does anyone have definitive proof that Alejandro is gay? Dude had some weird moments with Ribbons and I wasn't sure was there anything solid about his sexuality. Wasabi 05:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) * He's as gay as Kira x Athrun (geez, their meeting at Morgenrate is greatly resemble event of Kuso Miso Technique) or Lockon x Tieria. In other words, nothing official. Kuruni 05:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :*Is this in the article? I doubt hugging Ribbons could make him automatically gay. ::If you asked me, his relationship with Ribbons is just like that father and son (he adopt Ribbons afterall (novel 1)). :Bronx01 05:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm...more like servant who becomes a leech that subtlely feeeds off of Alejandro. Lol the only way to prove any kindof relationship is to have a KiraxFlay-like sex sceneGaeaman788 07:35, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I've heard a lot of suggestions from the novel 1 that they do have a relationship of sorts but hard to confirm. Officially however, Alejandro does adopt Ribbons of sorts but some other people are saying stuff behind his back about it. (whether they are saying he's "doing things" to Ribbons or whether they're gossiping his adoption as a "popularity attempt" I'm not sure) -SonicSP 09:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I would agree with you if I read about it, (I got the whole 3 novels in English) but I didn't. But yes, Alejandro was talked about trying to be philanthropist of some sort by taking an unknown young man under his wing. --Bronx01 12:38, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :What are you doing then? Go read it!!!I always wanted to get the English novels but I'll have to get them imported and all that stuff and it's a hassle and I'm just too lazy to do it. T_T :Well, maybe someday I will. -SonicSP 13:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Help Complete the History Guys, I know there was thicker details about Alejandro's plot in the novel and various other publishings. Can you guys help fill in the blanks of his history? I'm not sure was Alejandro was in league with Laguna or both simultaneously revolted against CB with their own personal agenda. Anyone? Taikage - Good tidings to all in this freezing hell! 06:55, December 21, 2010 (UTC) My theory is that he was in concert with Laguna an they created Team Trinity together and Alejandro just lied to the other observers about not knowing of their existance, Gaeaman788 07:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure of the source but I remember he was pulling the strings behind Team Trinity and all and had Ragna killed when the Trinities themselves where of no use. -SonicSP 09:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Here's an excerpt when he was dieing in Alvarron ref: Mobile Suit Gundam 00 novel 3 chapter 6 pg 230. --Bronx01 13:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :That's some treasure you got there, Bronx. It's filled with so much juicy information!!!!!!!! I wonder what more stuff the novels have? :More references about where the Tau Drive coming from the Corner faction too.-SonicSP 13:44, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :There's no word by word clarification really. Though the position of the the intermission 2 (80 years ago) came after the Trinity's first appearance. The ending paragraph is "''The information they returned with would have a profound effect on future generations. The year was 2225 AD, in orbit around Jupiter, eighty years before the actions of Celestial Being." This could hint that the info the 2 people got in the Jupiter has a connection to the 3 new Gundams. They might be from Corner faction, though it was never specified. --Bronx01 14:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Bronx01: Since you know more about the matter, think you can help fill in the blanks? Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 23:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmmm, I do slightly recall the MG GNX manual mentioned that the Corner Faction developed the Tau Drive. -SonicSP 14:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Aeolia's plan. it is known that Alejandro inherited the Corner Family's will in overthrowing all factions co-founded by Aeolia. the question is, if Alejandro wanted to overthrow CB and overtake their plans, what's the point of doing so? since the plan still remains intact and unaltered. But, assuming that he would deter from Aeolia's plan and make use of CB for his own benefits, what is his own version of the plan? one more question, what is the benefits from being an observer of CB? i'm sure everybody has their own interest. do there exist a mutual relationship between CB and its observers? Wang Liu Mei is an agent/observer of CB too, she even supports CB financially, what good does this has to her? :Alejandro really wants pure absolute power that's all and when you have Veda on your side, you can pretty much do that. They just believe that someone from the present should be the ultimate overlord of the world basically. Power in world domination is a very attractive proposition, for the usual reasons we've seen hundreds of times in movies, TV, video games, etc. Ribbons wants power and control and in my opinion genuinely wants to change the world in what he believes to be the greater good of an overlord (instead of the chaos of many leaders) but of course also with the usual ego and selfishness that comes with that power (quite inspiring story from someone who was just a created Innovade slave meant to die in the interventions). :Liu Mei is a bit complicated because she has this hate the world and wants to see it reform attitude rather than say just wanting absolute power. I recall it has something to do with her being thruster with responsibilities to lead the family and family estate because Hong Long doesn't want to/can't. I thought her reasoning was pretty shallow to be honest. She really wants to see the current old world gone. But she's determined alright, the S2 novels I think mentioned how she's exhausted financially in S2 because she supported both CB and the Innovators. Liu Mei isn't an Observer though, jus an agent. :As for the Observers, I recall hearing they're powerful people who wants to see the plan implemented or such but we know very little of the original batch to understand how they work and what mutual interests they might or might not have but I got the impression from episode 16 that they were genuinely interested in seeing the plan work; especially given the negative plots they fought about the Ptolemaios team. Agents on the other hand, I'm guessing there can be plenty of reasons why they're helping CB. Liu Mei genuinely believes in the cause and commits effort and resources to do so, but CB can have many different ways to acquire personal. Christina accepted the position to get away from the law, and I think Marlene did too. You can always offer some people good money, or maybe even strap an explosive collar on their neck. Who knows. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 03:42, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::For Marlene, she did not join CB to escape the law. She did it in memory of Robert Stad Sr., who saved her life. Basically, after his death, she felt compelled to do something with the life (hers) that Robert saved. The strap on her neck was because she was convicted by law for the crime she did not commit, but she did not protest to having it, to remind her that her life is not hers alone anymore. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 20:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks SonicSP! that cleared up almost everything :) you're extremely knowledgeable about the 00 series.. christina and marlene want to escape from the Law? why? what have they done? The quantum pacifier (talk) 10:25, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I cant remember about Christina. I think she's a hacker of some sort but I'm not sure whether hacking activities got her in trouble or what (or whether Veda framed her). The details are a bit blurry in my memory so I cant say for sure. Marlene though, she's the sole survivor of an expedition ship to Mars IIRC. When the Union or the government found her, they kinda assumed she killed them or blamed things on her for easeness sake. That's what memory says anyways, I haven't rechecked anything. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 14:43, January 5, 2013 (UTC) well, that alone suffices. say, where do you get your info from? any sources that you would suggest? thanks, again sonic :) The quantum pacifier (talk) 19:16, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Here's a forum I used to go: http://z11.invisionfree.com/gundam00/index.php. You can read through the discussion it if you want. I also used to frequent Mechatalk and Animesuki Gundam 00 threads when they were active, but threads in the former are really hard to find. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 14:36, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I see some resemblance between Alejandro Corner and Treize Krushrenada For some reason, I've been seeing some resemblance and similarities between Alejandro and Treize due to Gundam 00 as the new incarnation of Gundam Wing. Both are cunning, suave, and manipulating as well as seizing the entire world in their hands. Just like how people refer Ribbons as the new or evil Amuro, I just recently saw Alejandro as the evil Treize. That's not entirely true its alot of individual fan opinion.Gaeaman788 (talk) 23:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC)